Verborgene Träume in Imladris
by ShivaElv
Summary: 10 Jahre nach dem Ringkrieg lädt Elrond zu einem Fest in Imladris.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:**

**Hier eine neue Story. Sie basiert zum Teil auf dem Rollenspiel im Träume-Forum. Folglich ist sie auch sehr AU. Von den Charakteren gehören die bekannten Elben Tolkien, die die ihm nicht gehören, gehören ihren Erfindern, und der einzigste der mir gehört ist Ruinfinnel.**

Es war ein wunderschöner Sommertag. Überall blühten die Blumen, die Vögel sangen in den Bäumen, und nicht Böses störte diese Idylle.

Doch war es kein gewöhnlicher Tag. Genau vor 10 Jahren war es einem  jungen Hobbit namens Frodo Beutlin zusammen mit neun Gefährten gelungen, Mittelerdes schlimmsten Feind zu besiegen.

Mit der Vernichtung des Einen Ringes waren die Kräfte des dunklen Herrschers dahin und er ging, zusammen mit seinem Reich unter.

Viele Sommer vergingen, ehe die Länder wieder neu aufgebaut worden waren, die Spuren von Sauron und seinen Handlangern beseitigt waren.

Frodo hatte jedoch auch nach ende des Krieges lange mit einer Wunde zu kämpfen, die ihm einst der Fürst der Nazgûl verpasste. Und schon bald zog es der Hobbit vor, seinen alten Onkel und einige Elben auf den Weg in den Westen zu begleiten.

 Die meisten Elben jedoch bleiben in Mittelerde, nun da es wieder aufzublühen schien.

Nun, nach 10 Jahren erstrahlte Mittelerde wieder in großem Glanz. Ein passender Moment, für eine Feier,  sich an die mutigen Taten der einstigen Ringgemeinschaft zu erinnern, und sie zu ehren.

Zu diesem Zweck schickte  Lord Elrond von Imladris  Boten in alle Länder, um Einladung zu einem Fest kundzutun, welches am Ursprung der Gemeinschaft stattfinden sollte.

Es dauerte auch keine paar Wochen, da konnte man vom verborgenen Tor aus bereits die erste Reisegruppe erblicken, die sich Imladris näherte.


	2. Kapitel1

**Disclaimer: Kapitel 1**

**Weiter geht's mit der ersten ankommenden Reisegruppe. **

Langsam überschritt die Reisegruppe aus Tol Eressea die Grenzen zu Imladris.  Nicht oft  besuchten die Bewohner derselben diesen Ort, doch ein Fest wie dieses wollten auch sie nicht versäumen.

Einige aus der Gruppe  waren das erste Mal auf dem Festland und waren umso erstaunter, als sie die Schönheit des Landes erblickten.

So auch eine junge Elbin namens Alynia. Wie viele andere hatte sie bereits von Imladris gehört. Doch  alles waren nur Erzählungen gewesen, die niemals die Schönheit und Magie hätten beschreiben können, die fast greifbar von diesem Ort ausging.

Als die Gruppe durchs Tor ritt, standen bereits einige Elben da, die ihnen die Pferde abnahmen, und sie begrüßten.

Auch Alynia stieg von ihrem Pferd ab und vertraute es  der Obhut eines der Elben an.

Langsam ließ sie den Blick über den Hof gleiten. Die Erzählungen, denen sie so oft gelauscht hatten, hatten nicht übertrieben, es war wahrhaftig ein wunderbarer Ort, verströmte er doch eine gewisse Ruhe und Harmonie.

Als sie ein Geräusch vernahm, drehte sie sich um und sah den Herrn des Hauses herbei schreiten.

Dieser baute sich vor der Reisegruppe auf, und begrüßte die eingetroffenen Elben.

„Mae govannen edhil! Weit war eure Reise, ich heiße euch in meinem Haus willkommen!"

Die junge Elbin trat darauf einen Schritt vor, um Lord Elrond, während sie sich nach Elbenart verbeugte, ebenfalls zu begrüßen.

„Mae govannen, Lord Elrond.  Wir danken für die Einladung. Vieles wurde uns bereits über diesen Ort erzählt, doch entsinne ich mich keiner Erzählung, die auch nur annähernd die Schönheit dieses Ortes beschreiben konnte."

Lord Elrond, dessen Blick währenddessen suchend nach seinen Söhnen über den Gärten streifte, wandte sich ihr darauf wieder zu.

„Ich verstehe, was ihr meint. Als ich das erste  Mal hierher kam, war ich genauso hingerissen. Doch sicher wollt ihr euch nun von der Reise ausruhen und euch ein wenig erfrischen. Folgt  einfach Linulin, er wird euch zu euren Räumen führen."

„Ja, ihr habt Recht, wir könnten etwas Erholung gebrauchen. Denn obwohl die Zeiten ruhiger geworden sind, war die Reise doch  anstrengend. Ich danke euch nochmals für Eure Gastfreundschaft!"

Alynia verneigte sich nochmals, bevor sie dem Elb, namens Linulin zu ihrem Zimmer folgte, welches die Privatgemächer von Lord Elronds Söhnen waren…


	3. Kapitel 2

**Disclaimer: siehe Kap 1.**

**Weiter geht's mit den Twins.**

Unter einem kleinen Wasserfall, hinter den prächtigen Gärten von Imladris, schwammen Elronds Söhne, Elladan und Elrohir, schon eine ganze Zeit im Wasser.

Ein letztes Mal tauchte Elrohir hinab, nicht ohne eine nicht geringe Menge an Wasser auf seinem am Ufer sitzenden Bruder zu spritzen, der bereits dabei war, sich abzutrocknen.

„Oh, díheno anim, Elrohir.", rief er ihm verschmitzt zu, bevor auch er an Ufer stieg.

Elladan legte sich derweil auf die Wiese, um sich von den warmen Strahlen der Sonne trocknen zu lassen.

„Hast du gesehen, wie viele durchs Tor ziehen, das hätte ich nie erwartet.", sagte er zu Elrohir, während er kurz zum Tor zeigte.

Dieser band sich ein Handtuch um, und sah in die angezeigte Richtung.

„Adar hat sich viel Mühe gemacht und die Vorbereitungen dauern auch schon lange an, das wird ein Spaß werden.", entgegnete er lachend, während er sich neben seinen Bruder legte.

Dieser beschäftigte sich damit, Pusteblumen aus der Wiese zu zupfen, und die kleinen Schirmchen über seinen Bruder hinweg zu pusten.

„Wie findest du es, dass unsere Räume an Fremde vergeben werden?"

„Lass das sein!", entgegnete Elrohir genervt und strich die kleinen Fellteilchen der Pusteblumen von sich.

Dann fuhr er fort: „Das fragst Du noch? Ich habe zwei Stunden mit Erestor in der Bibliothek verbracht um ihm diesen Blödsinn wieder auszureden."

Ein frustriertes Seufzen, dass er ausstieß lies keinen Zweifel auskommen, dass er auch nur Annähernd Erfolg gehabt hätte.

„Wann sollten wir wieder zurück sein?", fragte er stattdessen Elladan, der seinem Blick zur Sonne folgte und leicht die Augen verdrehte

„Es ist doch gleich, wann wir dazukommen, wenn sie uns schon ausquartieren."

Langsam setzte er sich auf und begann seine Haare zu entwirren.

Elrohir entgegen wand sich seinem Bruder genervt zu.

„Erinnerst Du Dich an das letzte Mal, als wir zu spät kamen? Ich weiß ja nicht wie Du es siehst, aber ich habe nicht vor schon wieder einen Monat die Wachquartiere sauber zu halten und dabei ständig Glorfindels hämisches Grinsen zu sehen"

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf, und zog sich an.

Elladan hingegen hatte keinerlei Bedenken, was ihren Vater anging, und zuckte gelassen die Schultern.

„Das wagt er nicht, wenn so viele Besucher hier in Imladris verweilen.", erwiderte er. „Doch bin ich neugierig, sonst würde ich nicht mitgehen.

Somit stand er unwillig auf, um sich auch anzuziehen und Elrohir frech lachend durch die Gärten zu folgen.

Dieser lachte zurück.

„Du willst ja nur sehen, was Du in den nächsten Tagen alles vernaschen kannst. Wer zuletzt da ist, muss für ein Jahr Dienst in der Bibliothek machen."

Mit dieser Aufforderung sprang er über einen Baumstumpf und stürmte in Richtung Hof davon.

Elladan folgte ihm recht bald dicht.

„Da musst du früher aufstehen, um mich im Laufen zu schlagen!", rief er seinem Bruder zu und nahm geschickt die Abkürzung durch ein Blumenbeet, wodurch er als erster ankam.

Seinen Vater zunächst ignorierend, wandte er sich an Elrohir, der kurz nach ihm eingetroffen war.  
"Ai, Elro, beth iuitha, wenn dir bei allem so schnell die Luft ausgeht, dann überlass die Gäste ruhig mir."   
  
(beth iuitha= nützt nichts)

„Das hättest Du wohl gerne Großer.", entgegnete Elrohir lachend, bevor er sich an seinen Vater wandte, der verärgert die Stirn gerunzelt hatte, als seine Söhne aufgetaucht waren. „Alae Adar, verzeih die Verspätung.", entschuldigte er sich, während er sich ernst verbeugte und einen Seitenblick auf Elladan warf.

Auch dieser wandte sein Haupt nun seinem Vater zu und senkte es leicht.

Díheno anim adar, ähm...wir wurden aufgehalten."

Dabei nickte er den Gästen begrüßend zu, den Blick zu seinem Bruder meidend.  
  
Tief durchatmend wandte sich der Herr des Hauses an seine Söhne:

"Wir werden dieses leidige Thema später besprechen, wenn ihr noch Sachen aus euren Räumen benötigt, dann holt sie jetzt. Ich habe Linulin bereits angewiesen sie den Gästen zur Verfügung zu stellen. Beeilt euch, noch mehr Fehlverhalten werde ich nicht dulden!"

Elladan grummelt leise, zu den Worten seines Vaters, wagte aber nicht, jetzt über die Raumvergabe zu klagen. Er nickte Elrohir zu und folgte ihm durch die langen Flure des Hauses.   
"Ich glaub es einfach nicht. Er hätte noch warten können. Also gegen Estel hätte ich ja nichts einzuwenden, ihm überließe ich gerne meine Räume, aber Fremden. Ich hoffe Linulin teilt mein Bett keinem Zwerg zu."   
  
Als sie das Ende des Ganges erreichten, öffnete er schwungvoll die Tür zu seinem Gemach.

"Also Sachen einsammeln und ab in den Wachturm, bis gleich Elro.", verabschiedete er sich von seinem Bruder, der seinen Weg zu seinem eigenen Raum, fortsetzte.

Elladan betrat derweil seinen Raum und fiel fast über eine dort abgestellte Kleidertruhe.

Die Stirn runzelt sah er sich suchend um.

Als er Geräusche aus dem Badebereich vernahm, blickte er neugierig um die Ecke.  
"Oh...zum Glück kein Zwerg...", war alles, was ihm bei dem Anblick entfuhr, während er schelmisch zu grinsen begann.


	4. Kapitel 3

**Disclaimer: Alles in Kapitel 1.**

**Dieses Kap enthält erste Anfänge von einer erotischen Begegnung zwischen einem Elb (Ella) und einer Elbin (Alynia). Wem das nicht gefällt, einfach was anderes lesen. Wem das gefällt, schnell lesen und reviewen.**

Errötend wich sie vor Elladan zurück.

„Verzeiht… ich ...bin Alynia …ich meine...", begann sie stotternd, während sie rückwärts ging und dabei gegen den Badezuber stieß.

Kurz fiel ihr Blick darauf.

„..Vielleicht… sollte ich Euch das Bad zur Verfügung stellen, …das Wasser ist noch warm und …ich hätte es jetzt sowieso bereits beendet, um …noch ein wenig von Imladris und der Umgebung zu sehen.", bot sie an, während sie versuchte, sich an dem Elben vorbei zuschieben.

Elladan hingegen nahm Alynia's Aufregung mit gemischten Gefühlen auf. Einerseits erregte es ihn, dass er wie ein Jäger seine Beute in die Enge trieb. Anderseits meldete sich eine leise Stimme in ihm, die ihm gebot, die ELbendame nicht weiter zu bedrängen.

„.Nein, nein meine schöne Unbekannte...ich hatte schon ein Bad, ich benutz diesen Zuber sehr selten...nun bleibt doch."

Um seine Worte zu unterstützen, fasste er an ihren Arm.

Alynia jedoch nahm ihren Arm zurück, und streifte so ihr Tuch, das sie um ihre Schulter gelegt hatte,  versehentlich herunter.

„V...oh, verzeiht ...es war ungeschickt von mir...ich...ähm", begann Elladan, den diese  

Tatsache jedoch nicht viel kümmerte. Begierig blickte er auf die wohlgeformten Brüste Alynia's, kaum mehr in der Lage, sich zurückzuhalten.

„Ich bin Elladan.", sagte er, damit fortfahrend, sich vorzustellen.

Dann fuhr er fort: „Lasst mich euch auf meine Weise um Vergebung bitten..."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, und die Stimme in ihm verdrängend, beugte er sich Alynia's nun zitternden Körper hinunter um, vor Lust getrieben, die rosigen Spitzen ihrer Rundungen zu küssen.

Erschrocken schrie sie leise auf, als sie seine Lippen an ihren Brüsten spürte.

Ein Schauer der Erregung durchlief ihren Körper. Es  dauerte nur einige Momente, bis sie unbewusst seinen Namen aussprach und sich ihm entgegen zu kommen versuchte.

Elladan kniete sich nun nieder, um mit zitternden Fingern Alynia's Hüften zu umschmeicheln.

Sanft zog er sie näher heran, um mit der Zunge tiefer zu wandern, sehnsuchtsvoll in ihren vom Bad erwärmten Nabel einzutauchen.

„Ihr schmeckt wunderbar.", murmelte unter einer Vielzahl von Küssen.

Alynia  stöhnte leise, als sie spürte, wie der Elb mit seiner Zunge in ihren Nabel tauchte. „Ist das die Art, wie man hier um Verzeihung bittet?", fragte sie, während sie ihre Hände sachte auf Elladans Schultern legte um darüber zu streichen.

Schelmisch grinsend blickte der Elb zu ihr auf, während er sachte mit seinen Fingern über ihren Po fuhr.

„.Mae, bain nîn, das ist es...und ihr scheint es zu genießen."

Dann fuhr er fort, den Körper der jungen Elbin mit seiner Zunge zu erforschen, als plötzlich ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür ertönte.


	5. Kapitel4

**Disclaimer: Siehe Kap. 1**

Vor Elladans Räumen wartete sein Bruder, Elrohir ungeduldig.  
"Ella... jetzt komm schon wir haben keine Zeit.", rief er, als er abermals an die Tür klopfte.

Der Gerufene war gerade dabei Alynia's Körper zu erforschen, und sacht mit seinen Fingern über ihr Gesäß zu streichen, als er das Klopfen an der Tür vernahm, und zusammenzuckte.

„Elro.", knurrte er leise, während er sich seufzend erhob.

Alynia, die bisher den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und Elladans Berührungen genoss, keuchte erschrocken.

„Wer ist das?", fragte sie, kurz zur Tür blickend und sich dann nach dem Badetuch umsehend.

„Mein Bruder...er wartet auf mein Erscheinen.", antwortete Elladan ihr, während er fieberhaft überlegte, wie er seinen Bruder loswerden könnte.

Sanft strich er Alynia über die Wange.

„Wir könnten ihm entkommen...falls ihr mehr Gastfreundschaft genießen wollt.", sagte er, während er Alynia fragend in ihre funkelnden Augen sah.

„Mir steht nicht der Sinn nach weiterer Gesellschaft und außerdem hat ihr Euch noch nicht ausführlich für Euer Benehmen entschuldigt.", antwortete sie ihm mit einem verschwörerischen Augenzwinkern, während sie nach dem Badetuch griff und es um ihren Körper schlang.

Elladan schmunzelte vergnügt, als er sie so sah.

„Ihr solltet aber schnell was anziehen, denn wir werden über den seitlichen Balkon entkommen müssen und es sind zu viele Augen im Moment in Bruchtal.", grinste er frech und reichte ihr ihre auf einem Hocker liegende Kleidung.

Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte, stellte er einen Stuhl unter die Türklinke. Dann zog  er sie mit sich auf den Balkon und stieg voran.  
"Kommt, ich fange Euch auf.", forderte er sie auf, als er unten war.

In Alynia's Augen blitzte es vergnügt auf, als sie ebenfalls über die Brüstung stieg und sich in seine Arme fallen ließ.

"Ihr müsst des Öfteren aus Euren Räumen fliehen?", fragte sie lachend und warf einen kurzen Blick zurück.

Elladan schmunzelte als er sie auffing.

„Mae, ihr habt mich längst durchschaut, meine schöne Unbekannte. Kommt...hier lang...ich zeig euch meinen Lieblingsort...wenn ihr mir vertraut hm?", antwortete er ihr.

Dann nahm er ihre Hand und blickte unruhig um sich.

Als er dann zu laufen begann, schloss sie ihre Hand fester um seine.

„Ich weiß zwar, das ich Euch nicht trauen sollte, aber Ihr habt mich neugierig gemacht..."

Elrohir derweil klopfte nochmals an die Tür und versuchte die Klinke herunter zu drücken, um nachzusehen, was in dem Raum vor sich ging.  
"Ella!", rief er.

„Mach  auf...verdammt was treibst Du da?"

Er nickte einem Bediensteten, der vorbeikam zu, ihm zu helfen, während er sich weiter abmühte, ins Innere zu gelangen...einem Bediensteten zunickt und sich weiter hin bemüht ins Innere zu gelangen, nur um diesen Raum leer vorzufinden.

Die Elben, die sich noch zuvor darin befanden liefen derweil durch die Gärten.

   
"Eure Neugier soll belohnt werden.", sprach Elladan, der Alynia vorbei an tosende Wasserfälle führte.

„Wäre es nicht an der Zeit mir euren Namen zu verraten?", fragte er, als sie bei einem kleineren Wasserfall ankamen.

Dort zeigte er auf einen geheimen Eingang, der hinter den Wasserfall führte.

 "Eine geheime Grotte.", erklärte er.

"Nun wagt es und tretet ein.", forderte er sie auf.

Alynia, die sich bewundernd die Umgebung ansah blickte ihn an.

„Nun, da ihr mich schon in diese Abenteuer verwickelt, sollte ich euch wirklich meinen Namen nennen.", sagte sie, ihm schelmisch zuzwinkernd.  
"Mein Name ist Alynia."  
Kurz blieb sie vor dem Eingang stehen, einen fragenden Blick auf Elladan werfend, doch dann weitergehend.

Elladan lachte leise und folgte ihr in die Grotte.  
"Alynia.", wiederholte er den Namen leise für sich.  
"Euer Name klingt schön...woher kommt ihr?", fragte er sie, während er sie  einen tiefen Gang bis hin zur eigentlichen Grotte führte, einer zauberhaft glitzernden Höhle durch die ein Bach floss der sich mit den Wasserfällen an der offenen Seite verband.     
"Hier unter den kristallenen Felswänden hab ich meinen Lieblingsplatz gefunden...das eindringende Tageslicht lässt sogar über den sandigen Flächen weiches Moos und Gras wachsen...setzt euch Alynia und lauscht dem Murmeln des Baches."

Sich staunend umblickend, setzte sich Alynia neben den Elben und sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Ja, es ist wirklich sehr schön hier. Und um Eure Frage von vorhin zu beantworten: ich komme aus Tol Eressea und bin zum ersten Mal in den großen Landen."

Dann lehnte sie sich gegen Elladan und blickte verträumt in den kleinen Bachlauf.


	6. Kapitel 5

**Disclaimer siehe Kap.1**

**Warnungen in diesem Kap.: Keine.**

Während Lord Elrond mit den Halblingen beschäftigt war, ritt eine Gruppe Moriquendi, angeführt von der Lady Firethmundoiel durch das Tor.   
  
Die junge Lady war eine sehr ungewöhnliche Erscheinung, denn sie ritt in Männerkleidung und trug, wie die sie begleitenden Krieger, ein Schwert.   
  
Sichtbar gab sie das Zeichen zum Halten und saß, wie ihre Begleiter ab. Ihre Pferde übergaben sie den herbeieilenden Elben. Dann warteten sie geduldig, dass der Herr des Hauses mit der Begrüßung der Halblinge fertig sein würde, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die neuen Gäste zu richten.

Nachdem Elrond einem beistehenden Elben aufgetragen hatte, die Halblinge zu ihren Zimmern zu führen, begab er sich zu den neuen Gästen.  
"Moriquendi..", murmelte er für sich .

Dann verneigte er sich begrüßend.   
"Mae govannen...ich heiße euch in Imladris willkommen."  
"Mae govannen, Lord Elrond. Habt Dank für Euer Willkommen.", antwortete Firethmundoiel sich ebenfalls grüssend verneigend.   
"Ich überbringen euch Grüße von meinem Vater, Lord Sídharaglar und seiner Gemahlin, Lady Silwen. Ich selbst werde Firethmundoiel genannt.", fuhr sie fort, und verneigte sich nochmals.

Kritisch musterte Elrond die außergewöhnliche Gruppe, bevor er fort fuhr zu sprechen.  
"Zum ersten Mal darf ich in meinem Hause Moriquendi als Gäste begrüßen. Ich danke für die freundlichen Grüsse, Lady Firethmundoiel. Ihr sprecht die Sprache der Calaquendi hervorragend, sagt mir wie habt ihr von dem Fest erfahren?", fragte er Firethmundoiel, während er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus Linulin zurückkehren sah, den Elben, der die Halblinge zu ihrem Gemach geleitet hatte.  
"Habt Dank, Lord Elrond, das ist ein Verdienst meiner Mutter. Sie stammt aus Lorien. Über Mutters Vater Gwanûn haben wir von dem Fest erfahren.", entgegnete Firethmundoiel mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Erstaunt über diese Aussage nickte Elrond.   
"Eine Verbindung zwischen Lórien und eurem Volk...es scheint dass das vierte Zeitalter Verhängnisvolles überwinden kann...ihr seid ein lebender Beweis. dafür. Nun, ich fühle mich geehrt euch hier zu empfangen."  
Begrüßend nickte Elrond auch den anderen Dunkelelben zu, und wand sich dann an Elrohir, der in diesem Moment des Weges kam. Ohne ihn zu Wort kommen zu lassen trug er ihm auf:  
"Elrohir, ich werde die Moriquendi selbst zu den freien Gemächern führen. Du übernimmt derweil hier meinen Platz."  
Die Bestimmtheit seiner Stimme ließ keinen Widerstand zu, und so fügte sich Elrohir der ihm zugeteilten Aufgabe, während Elrond Firethmundoiel zunickte.  
"Kommt, ich zeige euch den Weg."

Nachdenklich sah Elrohir der Gruppe hinterher.

‚Das wirst du mir büßen Ella', dachte er, während er und auf die nächste Gruppe zutrat, um diese zu begrüßen.

Elrond derweil, führte die Dunkelelben in eines der Nebenhäuser und überlegte fieberhaft, ob diese überhaupt in geschlossenen Gebäuden lebten. Schließlich wagte er, nachzufragen: „hiril nîn Firethmundoiel verzeiht meine unwissende Nachfrage…lebt euer Volk in gebauten Häusern oder bevorzugt ihr andere Unterkünfte?"

Während er die Elbin vor sich betrachtete, erwiderte diese leise lächelnd und über seine Betrachtung schmunzelnd: „Wir leben wie die Lorien-Elben in Talanen. Haben aber auch mit gebauten Häusern kein Problem"

Erleichtert nickte Elrond. 

„Es wäre mir arg, wenn ihr unsere Gastfreundschaft nicht genießen könntet."  
Somit führte er Moriquendi weiter zu den noch freien Gemächern, öffnete einladend jedem aus der Schar einen Raum und wies schließlich Firethmundoiel den letzten zu.  
  
"Dieser hier ist ein besonderer Raum, Herrin Firethmundoiel, für einen besonderen Gast, der Calaquendi und Dunkelelben in sich verbindet.", sagte Elrond, während er die Pforte öffnete, die in ein wundervolles Turmfenster führte, das nach nahezu allen Richtungen Ausblick gewährte.  
."Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden Eure Gastfreundschaft sehr genießen.", bemerkte Firethmundoiel mit einem Lächeln, als sie Elronds Erleichterung bemerkte.

Dann folgte sie der einladenden Geste und betrat das Gästezimmer, um staunend in der Mitte des Raumes stehen zu bleiben.  
  
"Das...das ist ja wunderschön...", hauchte sie."

„Dieser Ausblick....einfach traumhaft...."

Elrond:   
"Mae, traumhaft.", wiederholte Elrond Firethmundoiels Worte, während sie durch die Räume schritten.

„Hier im Nebenraum steht ein Badezuber und die kleine Wendeltreppe dort führt in die Turmspitze...wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr von dort das Tal überblicken...ich hoffe es fehlt an nichts.", wandte er sich mit fragendem Blick an Firethmundoiel.

."Es ist perfekt.", wandte diese sich mit leuchtenden grünen Augen an den Hausherren. 


End file.
